A Scooter for Yaksmas
"A Scooter For Yaksmas" is the nineteenth episode of Season 5 of The Ren & Stimpy Show, which aired on December 16, 1995. It is the final episode of the Nickelodeon run, marked as the official series finale. Characters *Ren Höek *Stimpy *Yak *Stinky Whizzleteats *Muddy Mudskipper *Oaf Summary It is Yaksmas season, spoofing Christmas, and Stimpy is eager to have his own scooter for the holiday. Plot The episode begins with Stimpy getting paid in fudge pop sticks (with a half-stick Yaksmas bonus). He returns home and tries to convince Ren to buy him a scooter for Yaksman with not-too-subtle hints. Then he begins decorating the house for Yaksmas, despite Ren's insistence that Stinky Whizzleteats doesn't exist. The next morning, the two exchange gifts. Stimpy gives Ren a jewel-encrusted statue of the Queen of England (because Ren sent him a threatening note that said "Buy me Queen or Die"). Ren, however, only gives Stimpy a box of fudge pop sticks (even though he has hundreds of boxes of them already). Triggered and heartbroken, Stimpy leaves the house to go look at the scooter he wanted. He accidentally breaks the store's window glass by pounding his fists against it and the scooter falls off its display and into his arms. An old woman witnesses this and mistakes Stimpy for being a thief. On the run from the law, Stimpy decides that only one person can save him: Stinky Whizzleteats. He goes to see Stinky at the West Pole Motel and discovers that Ren bought him the scooter after all, but Stinky didn't deliver it. Stimpy leaves the mangled scooter at Stinky's apartment and takes the brand-new one Ren bought him. Soon after, the police burst into the apartment and Stinky is accused of stealing the scooter that Stimpy left. Trivia/Goofs #This episode is the last one that aired in 1995. #This is the last special of the original series. #This is the last 22 minute two part episode for the original, but Adult Party Cartoon has all of the episodes being two part episodes, with the exception of "Altruists" because it was split into four parts. #This episode is the second Christmas episode in the series, the first being Son of Stimpy from Season 2. Plus, it's the last Christmas special of the series since the series ended with the last two episodes airing on MTV in 1996. #This episode is the only special in Season 5. Season 4 also had only one special, being Hermit Ren. #The Yaksmas song originally came from the 1993 "Crock O' Christmas" album. #This is the last episode to air on Nick. #This is the last episode to have a segment after an episode. #Unlike the episode, the segments use hand-colored cel animation. #This is one of the few episodes in which Ren doesn't have a breakdown of some sort. #The person that sang and performed the Yaksmas song (It's a Wizzleteats Kind of Season), is Billy West, who voiced Stimpy in the song like how he voiced him in the series. #This episode is rarely shown on NickSplat due to the fact that Ren says the word 'crap' in this episode. #When Stimpy sees the two children, the little boy has a five o'clock shadow. When the boy says "Hey look, it's that fat stupid guy!" the shadow disappears. #When Stimpy starts banging on the bike store window and saying, "It's not fair!" his hat is missing. #This episode takes place before Terminal Stimpy because Muddy Mudskipper made an appearance. Yaksmas Song (Lyrics) It's a Whizzleteats kind of season, it's a special holiday The night air smells of sausage and rancid curds and whey The pickled chicken livers are all laid out with care In hopes that old Saint Whizzleteats will rub them in his hair He comes a hurlin' in his souped-up sausage cart With a great big bag of pre-chewed gum and a hubcap o'er his heart It's a Whizzleteats kind of morning and we jump out of our beds And we tumble down the staircase, landing on our heads We wolf down meat by-products and choke down pre-chewed gum Good ol' Stinky Whizzleteats, he always leaves us some His suit is made of donkey hide and it smells like stinky feet And that is how he got the name of good ol' Stinky Whizzleteats (Whistling Chorus) He comes a hurlin' on his souped-up sausage cart With a great big bag of pre-chewed gum and a hubcap o'er his heart Sing it, kids! Over his heart It's a Whizzleteats kind of morning, and we jump out of our beds And we tumble down the staircase, landing on our heads We wolf down meat by-products and choke down pre-chewed gum Good ol' Stinky Whizzleteats, he always leaves us some There goes ol' Stinky now, on his hot-rod knockwurst sled With a twinkle in his bloodshot eye and a pork chop on his head Watch Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Digital Ink and Paint Episodes Category:Holiday-themed Episodes